The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core (Core A) is responsible for the administrative support of all DAB Breast SPORE Projects, Cores and Programs, including planning and monitoring of scientific activities, providing scientific direction, ensuring a translational research emphasis, and integrating the Projects, Cores and Programs, including collaborations with other Breast SPORES.The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core provides fiscal oversight including 1) employment of key personnel to ensure cost effective and efficient use of resources and 2) utilization of SPORE flexibility to reallocate funds depending on the degree to which the individual Projects and Cores of the UAB Breast SPORE are successful in meeting their performance benchmarks, which allows the Administrative/Clinical Trials Core to take advantage of new scientific opportunities as well as to remedy deficiencies. The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core provides a vital link between investigators and the UAB Breast SPORE internal and external advisors, as well as NCI program staff, and assumes responsibility for the preparation of all required reports and assurances. An important component of the Administrative/Clinical Trials Core is its oversight of UAB Breast SPORE human clinical trials, which provides for enhanced interactions between the UAB Breast SPORE and the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (UABCCC). In regards to the conduct of UAB Breast SPORE human clinical trials, the goals of the Administrative/Clinical Trials Core are to: 1) provide optimal support for human clinical trials;2) provide patients access to interventions/therapies developed by UAB Breast SPORE investigators;3) enhance interactions between UAB Breast SPORE basic and clinical investigators;and 4) provide for enhancement and coordination of the resources available through the UABCCC Clinical Trials Shared Facility for utilization by UAB Breast SPORE investigators. Currently, the Breast SPORE has 12 clinical trials generated by SPORE projects, developmental projects or inter-SPORE collaborations. The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core also manages a registered UAB Breast SPORE website and contributes to the Cancer Center Magazine, which serves the UAB community and the friends and supporters of the UABCCC. The Administrative/Clinical Trials Core supports all of the SPORE Projects with planning, monitoring and the achievement of the scientific objectives of each SPORE Project/Core facility.